Sky Line's Edge
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: One soul is lost. One soul is searching. Darkness, sickened, creeps slowly. A coming war. Fate's cruel hands. Friends reunited. Old allies are revived. And W.i.t.c.h.'s greatest battle is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Darkness filled the village.

A deep lull started to settle over it, silencing even the wind.

The moon up above glowed sinisterly as the darkness began to crawl into the homes of the villagers.

Nothing.

Silence.

Then a gasp.

Then another.

And another.

A scream.

More screams.

Crying.

The whole village was at a panicked state.

One by one, villagers in their homes dropped dead, never to move again.

Darkness had completely consumed the village.

All hope was lost.

They were doomed.

The next day, travelers who were hoping to see people walking around, buying food and supplies for the long winter ahead, saw nothing.

Heard nothing.

Felt cold and dead.

News soon spread that the village was attacked.

But by who, many asked.

No one had the answer.

Cleaners were ordered to move and burn the dead bodies, in hopes of someone, anyone, would be still alive in the forsaken village.

Their hopes proved to be in vain.

No one had survived.

Whatever had killed them had made sure that there were no survivors.

And that threat was still out there.

Somewhere in the dead of night, waiting to strike again.

And strike soon, many feared.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger

She was lost.

At first the winged young woman didn't want to admit it.

But as she walked deeper into the woods, she began to accept her place.

She was lost.

She didn't have a clue as to where she was.

She didn't even know why.

Why, oh, why is she here?

She couldn't remember anything.

She couldn't remember her home.

She couldn't remember her family.

She couldn't remember her friends.

She couldn't even remember her name.

The woman at first didn't understand why she had wings.

Or why she was wearing this weird uniform.

Strange, she had thought.

Thankfully, she did remember one thing.

Or rather two things.

She remembered hitting her head as she fell out of . . . well something!

And she did know, how she couldn't guess, that she wasn't suppose to be here.

But why?

Who was she?

What was she?

Where was she?

No answer came.

She was all alone.

A bright star, however, brighten her mood.

At least something went right.

The young woman made her way through the undergrowth.

This place was so calm.

So peaceful.

So . . . wrong.

The young woman had this feeling that she should leave.

To run far away from this place.

But again, why?

Still, she couldn't shake this evil feeling off.

Something was deadly wrong.

The young woman looked cautiously over her shoulder.

And what she saw brought fear.

Cold, heart pounding fear.

Behind her was this fog.

But it wasn't just any old fog.

Something about it was . . . sinister, evil, malevolent.

And it was coming right at her.

Her first instinct told her to run.

Her second instinct, one she had no idea on where she got it from, told her to stay and fight.

Fight or flight.

Typical human reaction.

But she wasn't human.

Or was she?

She couldn't even remember that!

The fog continued to move towards her.

The young woman saw something moving inside the fog.

Something inhuman.

She began to ran, uncertain she could out run the thing.

A village was up ahead.

She had to warn them.

"Run! Run!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She burst through the trees and continued to scream to run.

Lights went on.

The villagers were waking up.

"Run!" the young woman screamed desperately.

Villagers stuck their heads out of windows curiously to see the rude intruder.

An important looking man in his night gown and night cap stepped in front of the strangely dressed intruder.

"You know," he chuckled gently. "Normally raiders come in on a horse in silence."

"I'm not a raider!" the woman cried. "I'm warning you! You need to run! Now!"

"Now, now my dear. I'm sure you were just having a bad dream."

"It wasn't a dream! I wasn't asleep! There's this fog coming and I saw something inhuman in there!"

"A fog? Now you're just being ridiculous! Go to bed!"

"But there's something wrong with that fog! You need to get out off here!"

More villagers began to circle the two arguing forms.

What was this strange woman talking about?

A few people however had heard of a village being total killed off.

They weren't risking it.

The man continued to reason with the young woman, but his patience was thinning. Fast.

"Now see here!" he snapped at her angrily. "I don't care if you're an angel of the Lord. If you don't have proof of this killer fog, I will not tell these people to leave in the middle of the night!"

"But it's coming."

As soon as she said those words, the fog came.

Darkness filled the village.

Men and women froze in their places.

A deep lull started to settle over it, silencing even the wind.

The young woman's heart leaped into her throat.

The moon up above glowed sinisterly as the darkness began to crawl into the homes of the villagers.

The man's eyes widened in horror.

Then nothing.

Silence.

The young woman's body was trembling with terror.

Suddenly a gasp.

Everyone flinched.

Then another.

And another.

A scream.

A man fell down, dropping dead.

It was his wife that screamed.

More screams.

Children and family began to weep over their dead.

The whole village was at a panicked state.

The young woman tired to calm some people down, but only in vain.

No one would listen.

No one would hear.

No one would live.

One by one, villagers dropped dead, never to move again.

Darkness had completely consumed the village.

All hope was lost.

They were doomed.

A little boy cried in his dead mother's arms.

The young woman felt great pity for the child.

A giant shadow cast itself over the child.

It was ready for the kill.

The young woman acted on instinct only.

She leaped with inhuman strength, grabbed the child, and ran with all her strength.

The shadow crawled towards her.

It would not lose fresh kill like that.

No way.

The young woman was trapped.

In her hurry, she had ran into an ally, hoping for a way out.

Her hopes were dashed.

She and the small child in her arms were doomed.

They were dead.

Then, as if an angel had come out of no where, the young woman saw something.

A large barrel.

She opened the lid, thanked God it wasn't full of beer or anything gross, and crawled in with the small child secured in her arms.

She closed the lid as soon as she and the child were both safe.

The shadow crawled into the ally.

The young woman could tell it was there.

Feelings of pure terror and evil entered her.

This thing wasn't human.

Not even close.

The shadow looked up and down, side to side of the ally.

Nothing.

Its prey was gone.

Seeing no need to stay, the shadow left.

But the young woman and the child did not.

They stayed there all night.


End file.
